warhammersbgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TPbtT
Ade, ungeliebtes Wittgendorf Völlig durchnässt wird schließlich die Wittgendorfer Herberge aufgesucht, eine Nacht voller Alpträume verbracht. Am nächsten Morgen stellt die Dorfbvölkerung erstaunt fest, dass das nächtliche Unwetter wohl die Burg zum Einsturz gebracht hat. Johann drängt darauf, die "Verderbnis" zu bergen, ein erster Versuch, das Wassertor über das Höhlensystem zu erreichen, scheitert - die Gänge sind verschüttet. So sucht die Gruppe zumindest das Rebellenlager auf, wo doch eine erkleckliche Zahl an Überlebenden sich eingefunden hat und die Helden freundlich begrüßt uns zurück ins Dorf geleitet werden. Dort hält Sigrid eine flammende Ansprache, die teils mit Begeisterung, teils mit misstrauischen Blicken aufgenommen wird. Johann kann inzwischen den alten Fischer Otto überreden, sein Boot herzuborgen, und bald rudern Kirsten, Johann und Werner Richtung Wassertor. Das ist zwar gänzlich verschüttet, aber lautes Gekläff führt zu einer Sandbank, wo die Verderbnis, gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Bauch des Bergs gespült, gestrandet ist und Mindriel freudig seine Bekannten begrüßt. Die "Verderbnis" hatan einer Flanke einen breiten Riss, sonst aber nur kleinere Schäden. Leider ist sie völig leer geräumt und auch das Krokodil ist verschwunden. Johann und Werner führen notdürftige Reperaturen durch und am nächsten Tag fährt das notdürftig flott gemachte Schiff mit seiner Besatzung eher wenig flott den Reik hinab nach Brandeburg, wo es am späten Nachmittag anlegt. Kapitän Dasbütts Glück und Ende Im kleinen, aber schmucke Markthafen treffen die Reisenden bald auf Matthias Blucher, wie sich später heruasstellt der Spross eines reichen hier ansässigen Handelshauses, der dringend nach einem Schiff für einen Warentransport sucht. Sein Adlatus, der schon etwas ältere Max Wagner, empfängt uns im Lagerhaus der Familie Blucher und erläutert die Bedingungen - es ist dringend eine Ladung wertvoller Porzellanwaren nach Talabheim zu schaffen, als Entlohnung winken 500 Kronen und die flotte und professionelle Reperatur der "Verderbnis". Obwohl Talabheim auf dem Weg nach Mittendorf einen Umweg darstellt, wird man sich einig, ein üblicher Vertrag mit allerlei Klauseln wird aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet. Die Reperaturarbeiten an der "Verderbnis" beginnen sogleich, die Ladung soll morgen verstaut werden. Zur Nächtigung wird den Gefährten der "Schwanenhals" empfohlen, der sich der Empfehlung auch als würdig erweist. Nach einer Einkaufstour durch die Stadt gönnt man sich im Schankraum ein ordentliches Abendesen, ein fest gebauter Händler spendiert die eine oder andere Runde, um ein refolgreiches Geschäft zu begießen und erzählt von seinem Vorhaben, mit seiner Schaluppe "Blauer Lachs" bald Richtung Middenheim aufzubrechen um dort den berühmten Karneval zu besuchen, der in zwei Wochen beginnen soll. Andere Händler erzählen von Preiskriegen in Marienbad und davon, wie buddelnde Zwerge oder doch Tiermenschen die Wittgensteinburg zum Einsturz gebracht hätten. Beim Frühstück, nach einer nach langen unangenehmen Nächten endlich wieder einmal in wohligem Schlafe verbrachten Nacht, bringt ein Botenjunge eine Einladung zu einem Empfang im Anwesen der Familie Blucher anlässlich des ersten Hochzeitstages des Stammhalters Matthias - Abendkleidung obligat. Also werden nochmals knapp 100 Goldstücke auf den Putz gehaut um sich angemessen einzukleiden. Auch Vorräte werden erworben und auf die Verderbnis gebracht, wo die Reparaturarbeiten bald abgeschlossen sind und mit dem Verladen der zerbrechlichen blucherschen Fracht begonnen wird. Klaus, der Chef der Dockarbeiter, versichert eingeschnappt, dass selbstverständlich unter seiner Aufsicht nicht eine Scherbe zu befürchten sei und auch das Schiff sich in den besten und vertrauenswürdigsten Händen befände. Also werfen sich alle in Schale, Johann kann sich nicht von seiner sigmarsgesegneten Klinge trennen und will sie mittels eleganter Scheide als Zierwaffe durchgehen lassen. Bei der Villa Blucher angekommen lassen das die Diener am Tor tatsächlich durchgehen, aber Malmir wird mit seinem Bogen abgewiesen, bringt ihn zurück aufs Schiff und stößt später zur Feier. Auf dieser tummeln sich etwa 100 elegantest gekleidete Gäste, die Namen neu Ankommender werden beim Eintreten verkündet. Anfangs stehen die Gefährten etwas verloren herum, werden dann von Matthias Blucher freundlich begrüßt und ein paar anderen Gästen vorgestellt, doch mit denen will sich kein rechtes Gespräch entwickeln, zu verschieden sind die Welten. Schließlich redet man einge Zeit mit einem weniger aufgetakelten Händler, der über Matthias Blucher wenig gutes zu sagen hat - der habe sein Geschäft mit unlauteren Mitteln ruiniert und die junge Gattin, eine Steinhägerin aus dem Nulner Zweig der Familie, sei um nichts besser. Nach ein paar Häppchen und Gläschen entschließen sich die Gefährten zu gehen, draußen sieht man schon vom Hafen her einen Schimmer über der Stadt. Johann schwant Übles, und mit ihm laufen seine Freunde zum Hafen, wo die "Verderbnis" lichterloh brennt, aber schon eifrig gelöscht wird. Trotzdem zeigen sich nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen die Flammen gewaltige Schäden. Der Rumpf scheint zwar noch halbwegs in Ordnung zu sein und das Schiff steht sicher im Wasser, aber der Laderaum ist ausgebrannt und der Mast verkohlt, auch Aufbauten und Deck schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Johann rast und vermutet Brandstiftung, auch der vorher so stolze Klaus ist geknickt und empört zugleich und versichert, er werde der Sache schon auf den Grund gehen. Matthias Blucher taucht bald darauf auf, zeigt sich entsetzt und verichert, dass sein Haus natürlich zu seinen vertraglichen Verpflichtungen stehen werde. Denn im Hafen war die "Verderbnis" noch unter blucherscher Obhut, und so werde man für die Schäden am Schiff aufkommen und den Verlust der Ladung selbst tragen. Allerdings ist auch so manches Stück aus dem Besitz der Abenteurer ein Raub der Flammen geworden, manches davon erst jüngst erworben, und diese Veruste deckt keine Versicherung, ebensowenig wie Johanns erlittene Seelenqualen. Auf nach Altdorf! In Brandenburg, zwischen Nulln und Altdorf, sind unsere Helden noch immer fassungslos darüber, dass irgendein Bösewicht die "Verderbnis" abgefackelt hat. Matthias Blucher, in dessen Auftrag sie seine Ware hätten transportieren sollen, zeigt sich aber kollegial und bietet an, die Übernachtung für die Gefährten im "Schwanenhals" zu bezahlen. Als sie dort ankommen, sind immerhin noch einge Händler wach, die ebenfalls dort untergekommen sind. Alex Eisen, der Besitzer des Schiffes "Blauer Lachs", bietet an, unsere Helden für 4 Kronen pro Person mit nach Altdorf zu nehmen. Indes erhält Harbull bei einem Schwätzchen mit den Händlern die Empfehlung, sich in den billigen Hafenkaschemmen nach Feinden der Bluchers umzuhören. Vielleicht käme man ja so dem Brandstifter auf die Spur. Gesagt, getan! Der "Besoffene Hans" erweist sich als sehr redselig und schimpft über die Skrupellosigkeit Bluchers, auch traue sich bloß niemand gegen Blucher aufzumucken, weil dieser so reich und einflussreich sei. Während nun Wanda, Werner und Harbull zum "Schwanenhals" zurückkehren, dort hinter sich die Zimmertür verrammeln und schlafen gehen, legen sich Kirsten, Malmir und Johann am Hafen auf die Lauer. Vielleicht taucht ja ein Verdächtiger auf! Nicht nur Wanda schläft im Wirsthause unruhig, auch Johann und Werner entschlummern bald vor lauter Lauern, bis Kirsten sie wieder weckt und man gemeinsam die Nacht durchwacht. Nach einen kräftigen, gemeinsamen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen begibt man sich zu Blucher. Dieser bietet einen neuen Aufterag an: für 200 Kronen, davon die Hälfte im Voraus, soll eine kleine Kiste nach Middenheim gebracht werden, wo man sich bei den "Gekreuzten Schlüsseln" melden solle. Das trifft sich natürlich gut, war man sich doch mit Alex Eisen so gut wie einig über die Fahrt Richtung Altdorf. Werner und Harbull lassen sich noch beim Schmid mit neuen Rüstungen und allerlei anderem versehen. Pünktlich um 10.00 Uhr geht man an Bord des "Blauen Lachs", und gerade dass man ablegen will, kommen noch drei Männer in Sigmarsroben daher und begehren ebenfalls eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Altdorf: Der ältere Pater Markus und die beiden milchgesichtigen Jungpriester Martin und Rolf. Während der einwöchigen Reise hat Alex Eisen reichlich Gelegenheit, die Reisenden mit seinem nicht enden wollenden, ebenso lauten wie unmelodiösen Gesang zu erfreuen, den er selten unterbricht, und wenn, dann nur, um über den Elfen zu lästern. Währenddessen unterweist Wanda sowohl Werner als auch Kirsten im Schreiben. Irgendwann erläutert Markus, dass einer Gründe für seine Reise nach Altdorf das dortige Treffen der Theogonisten ist, das sich mit der Sigmar-Ketzerei auseinandersetzen soll. Im Norden habe sich nämlich angeblich eine Ketzergruppe, die "Ulrikianer", gebildet. Man erfährt, dass schon vor über 1.000 Jahren "Ottilia" das Schisma zwischen Ulrikianern und Sigmariten begründet hatte. Nun kann Johann nicht mehr an sich halten und erzählt Markus, dass ihm Sigmar erschienen ist. Daraufhin berichtet Markus allerlei Wissenswertes über den Sigmarskult und verrät, dass er als junger Mann ein Stück Stein vom "Güldenen Felsen", dem heiligen Sigmars- (und Ulriks-)Schrein abgebrochen habe und bittet nun Johann, den Stein zurück zum Schrein zu bringen, der sich etwa 50 Meilen von Middenheim entfernt befinde. In Altdorf angekommen trennt man sich von den Priestern. Kirsten kauft eine neue Lederrüstung und bestellt ein paar feine Stiefel, außerdem besorgt sie ein Dietrichset, Wurfhaken und was ein ehrbarer Mensch noch so alles braucht. Von einem glücklosen Händler erstehen die Gefährten einen Wagen samt Zugpferd, um die Kiste transportieren zu können, laden noch ein paar Vorräte und machen sich auf den Weg. Malmir, der seinen Privatzoo um ein Reitpferd erweitert hat, betätigt sich als Vorhut und erfährt dabei, dass überall Chaosmonster und Tiermenschen unterwegs sein sollen, zum Glück gibt es aber derzeit keinerlei Zwischenfälle. Während einer Rast gehen Wanda und Johann spazieren, was Kirsten die Gelegenheit gibt, unauffällig den Inhalt der Kiste zu prüfen. Sie findet aber nur Unverdächtiges, darunter ein Tagebuch eines gewissen Hieronymus Posch, welches Harbull interessiert überfliegt. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht man Delberz, wo Wanda kurz ihren Vater besucht, der noch Grüße an Verwandte in Middenheim ausrichten lässt, bevor man sich wieder auf den Weg macht. Malmir, in Aufklärungsmission vorausreitend, findet einen Wegweiser, der den Weg zum Heiligen Schrein weist, welchen Johann ja zu besuchen gedenkt.